User blog:Wifall/God Eater: Faded Memories Episode 01
Episode 1: After Apocalypse 'Diary March 30th 2129 My name is Blake and apparently i am the last Human in the earth recently i discovered a project called ''Singularity that could devour the Earth my current mission is find the file that say its location, the Argamis evolved quickly and they began to destroy the earth and soon, the planet will be uninhabitable my current mission is destroy them before too late, But if i find the Singularity the earth can have a Re-Start.' Blake currently in the north of the South America is trying to search the file that can be at the South Branch, Blake finds an abandoned Base in the in the top of a mountain, But then a Giant Hannibal appears and the battle begins: In Battle against Giant Hannibal, Blake try attacking him, but every attack he tries ended up failing. Finally Blake successfully hit his arm. ''Blake: Dammit he being a trouble now, but its head is exposed now i have a chance... Then Blake stab's his sword on Hannibal's Head slashing it out. then he quickly extract his core in order to prevent Hannibal's regeneration but something wrong happened. Blake: how did it regenerate so quickly?! And then he see that Hannibal is Alive with no core, Blake try to cutting every part of it but it was in vain, then Hannibal give a fatal blow against Blake, almost dead Blake try attacking in his Feet's in order to slow him down. Blake begins to run inside the base trying to survive. Blake: Damn i am bleeding to much. I will die at this rate i have to find the medical center of the base. The giant hannibal lost Blake's sight during the pursuit then Blake begins sneaking in the base in order to not be noticied by Hannibal. he find an arsenal in the middle of the base with stun granades and Bombs. Blake pick some but then he got surrounded by a horde VajraTails and he use's the Stun Granade to get advantage in battle and quickly kill them. Then Blake find the Medical Center but the Struggle against the VajraTails attracted the Giant Hannibal's Attention. Blake lock up the room and Hannibal beguns to hit the door trying to enter. Blake see a gas container in the room and a window, Then Blake activated the bomb and Hannibal enter the room then Blake jump the window right before it explodes. Hannibal got severely damaged by the explosion but its still alive and Blake got very damaged after the fall. And the Base begins to Collapse due the explosion. Blake try a last struggle against Hannibal but end up throwing Blake's God Arc far away in the battle field, Blake keeps avoiding Hannibal's Attack's, until he find another God Arc: Blake: Another God Arc... If i use this God Arc I will be subjected to the aragami transformation but if i dont i will die anyway... Blake pick up the God Arc and strike Hannibal without thinking twice successfully killing Hannibal. But the base fall's from the top of the due the Battle and Blake falls in the river. Almost dead Blake drags out of the river and get rescued by an unknown individual. Blake surprised and confused ask: Blake: Who are you... And the unknown individual takes Blake back to his base. Continues.... Category:Blog posts